


youth is wasted on the young

by vnjc



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergence Obviously, F/M, boruto is a good son, family shenanigans and fluff, little twist at the end!, they bicker like an old married couple (which they are), this is a good tier ending for both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnjc/pseuds/vnjc
Summary: Naruto bolts from the bed. They’re not on holiday. It’s Thursday. It’s late. They’re already late and they’re gonna be even more late. Kakashi is going to kill him. “What makes you think that? We didn’t oversleep, we just- Sakura!” The last word comes out strained, like Naruto’s already worrying about the scolding he’s about to get at the Hokage Tower.narusaku family! post canon family fluff with a surprise at the end.





	youth is wasted on the young

**Author's Note:**

> naruto said men get pegged and i love that for him

The mornings are getting warmer; it seems that this year’s spring is coming earlier than the previous one. Naruto can’t complain at the soft smell of flowers making its way across the bedroom from the window Sakura forgot to close last night. It’s warm enough not to freeze, but not enough to get uncomfortably hot while cuddling at night. Naruto takes full advantage of that, with his chest pressed to her back and his arms around her waist. It should seem natural after so many years, but the sight of her pink hair on the pillow next to his own makes his heart swell with something he wouldn’t have been able to name as a child. Nor as a teen. It took years of marriage to make Naruto realize what this feeling is like: home, love, family. He didn’t know he would get to know all these things, didn’t know a part of him had been missing until it snapped in place. On their wedding day he felt too happy for it all to be true. When Boruto laughed for the first time and looked at Naruto like the world started and ended with his smile and approval, he cried against Sakura’s shoulder for something he never got to have as a child. Though he wouldn’t trade those memories for anything, his heart ached the most during moments like this, silent but never lonely. A warm morning, sakura blossoms and the premise of a good day and not much to do. Naruto loved being on holiday.

Quiet footsteps echo in the hallway. Boruto clears his throat once, twice. His pink hair is sticking every which way, eyes barely open; he must still be warm with sleep, smelling of soap and last night’s honeyed milk. They made it together, Boruto’s legs dangling above the floor as he sat on the kitchen aisle. “Dad, did you oversleep again?”

Naruto bolts from the bed. They’re not on holiday. It’s Thursday. It’s late. They’re already late and they’re gonna be even more late. Kakashi is going to kill him. “What makes you think that? We didn’t oversleep, we just- _ Sakura! _” The last word comes out strained, like Naruto’s already worrying about the scolding he’s about to get at the Hokage Tower. He nudges his wife awake, kisses her cheek and sprints to the kitchen, grabbing Boruto by the collar as he passes him by in the hallway. They almost trip on the stairs, but Naruto’s nothing short of efficient. He’s had a lifetime of being late. Naruto starts the coffee machine, takes two cups from the sink and puts them side by side. Boruto’s already taken the butter out of the fridge and the pan is lying on the stove.

“Five eggs, one tomato, okay?”, Naruto says to his son, ruffles his hair and heads back upstairs. Sakura is still lying in bed, the lazy cat, stretching in a patch of sunlight. Her head is bent and her hair is parted, leaving the pale skin at the nape of her neck exposed. Naruto seizes the opportunity to brush his lips against that spot, a ghost of a kiss he’s pressed there so many times. Sakura smiles and turns around to face him. She’s as beautiful as always, of course, and it doesn’t fail to make Naruto’s heart jump.

“No alarm clock? Again?”, he laughs before leaning in for a short but sweet kiss, his hand - the real one - cradling her chin like it always does. Sakura grins against his lips and pulls away. “Brush your teeth,” she flicks him on the nose. “I must’ve turned it off when I got up to pee at night. What a shame. Someone’s gonna be late for work.”

“MOM, WHAT DO I DO IF THE EGGS STICK TO THE PAN AND I CAN’T GET THEM OFF?”, Boruto yells from the kitchen. Sakura’s eye twitches. “Before lunch break he’s your son. Go.” Begrudgingly, Naruto makes his way downstairs again. Luckily, there’s no smoke. Yet. Boruto’s trying to handle a pan full of scrambled eggs, the butter lying untouched by the fridge.

“SAKURA, TAKE OUT SOME CLOTHES FOR ME, WILL YOU?”, Naruto yells to Sakura before scooping the wooden spoon from his son’s hands. “Haven’t you forgotten to add something?”, he asks Boruto while adding some water from the kettle and scraping away furiously. He will _ not _ go to work on an empty stomach, he refuses to. Sure, his work time can be flexible (which is codeword for _ never ending _), but he will not even try to tackle it on an empty stomach. “The butter, baby, it’s right there. You took it out yourself. Try to remember next time, okay?”

Boruto nods, head bowed in his attempt at an apology. Naruto laughs and ruffles his son’s hair again. “I’m not mad, just try to do better next time. Get dressed, I’ll finish up. Bring your cup from last night to the kitchen, I’ll wash it during lunch break.” Boruto nods and runs to his room, his soft footsteps echoing across their house. Naruto gives the pan all he’s got, desperate to make three reasonable-sized portions out of a half-stuck, unsalted (again, he’s not mad, it’s kind of funny) scrambled eggs. There’s some leftover rice in the fridge, so Naruto throws it in, too, mixes it all together and hums to himself. Boruto’s bento box for today is lying on the kitchen table, so Naruto scoops it up and puts it in his son’s bag, along with a short note with a bad drawing of a frog. Sakura’s the one with drawing abilities, but what Naruto lacks in skill, he makes up for in spirit. That frog drawing had a lot of spirit.

Once he’s set three plates of breakfast on the table, he calls Boruto down and goes back to the bedroom, almost tripping again. Naruto briefly wonder if Kurama could make his teeth grow back in if he chipped one. Sakura’s dressed from the waist down, her hair clipped back. She’s sitting on the edge of the bed, lost in thought. Maybe running through a list of excuses for being late. Naruto’s clothes are right next to her shirt, and he wastes no time getting into his pants, but nudges his wife’s shoulder before taking her shirt. It’s their little thing, helping each other dress every morning. Naruto presses a few lazy kisses to Sakura’s throat as he helps her into her tunic and buttons it up and tries not to wince as she touches his prosthetic arm. “Hurts?”, she asks quietly. At his nod, she pulls away. “Take it easy today.”

They fiddle with the hat for a while, making silly faces at each other. “Ooh, the Hokage can’t be late, someone’s gonna get a scolding,” they mock each other until an exasperated ‘we’re gonna be _ late, _ stop _ flirting _’ from Boruto calls them to the kitchen. They snicker like teenagers and make a show of feeding each other the first bite of breakfast and Boruto predictably rolls his eyes but refrains from making gag noises. “Leave the dishes in the sink, I’ll handle them later.”

Sakura goes through Boruto’s bag despite his protests, scanning his homework for the last time. “You’re already late, you sure you wanna spend your lunch break doing the dishes? You’re going to be late again and you _ know _it. Don’t abuse your powers.”

Naruto laughs and wipes his hands on the dishcloth. “Remember the guy who saved the world? I’m pretty sure I get special treatment, ‘ttebayo!” Both Sakura and Boruto roll their eyes at this, but they don’t question his train of thought. “Everyone ready to make a grand entrance?” After some _ no, dad, my favourite pen is in my room _ and _ wait, my kit, _they make it out of their house. Naruto and Sakura fiddle with the chakra guards by the door while Boruto taps his foot nervously. They have it down to an art by now.

They make their way through Konoha, Boruto wedged between them, trying to walk on every curb of the sidewalk and being his general hyperactive self. People smile and nod at them on the stret, Naruto makes it a point to smile and nod back at everyone. It’s warm, maybe too worm for Boruto’s sweatshirt, but soon enough he’ll learn to open the window or walk around on the balcony to get a sense of the weather before getting dressed. They reach the Hokage Tower quickly. Kakashi’s waiting for them, pretending to be reading yet another of his Icha Icha books. Naruto’s dreading the day Boruto catches a glimpse of them.

“I wish I could say that I’m surprised. That I expected more from you. But I didn’t, because I know you, Naruto,” Kakashi says and by now Naruto’s learnt to recognize the way his eyes wrinkle when he smiles behind his mask. “But you, Sakura? He’s a bad influence on you. Imagine if he was in charge of the village. Free ramen for everyone, no deadlines and no taxes.”

Sakura tries to mask her laughter as a cough, but it falls short. Boruto’s giggling too, the little traitor. “What would be so bad about _ that _, huh, Kakashi? You guys are no fun. Come on, son, we’re late!”

“No kiss goodbye? You’re stone cold, Naruto,” Sakura grins, and Naruto tugs her Hokage hat back in silent revenge before pulling her in for a kiss. She sighs against his lips and he forgets everything for a sweet moment, until Kakashi clears his throat. This time Boruto makes a gag noise, a very convincing one. “Have a great day at work, honey,” he mutters, waiting until Sakura and Kakashi are out of sight to break into a full sprint. “Last one at the Academy waters all the plants on Saturday!”, he yells at his son, ignoring Boruto’s cries of _ not fair, old man!! _

It’s a good day, Naruto knows, seeing the pink flash of his son’s hair. They can see the Hokage Mountain now, and Naruto laughs as he sees the face of his father, teacher and wife staring back at him. It’s a good life, between his classes at the Academy, all these kids with glowing eyes and a thousand questions, Boruto growing up, knowing his parents love him more than anything else in the world and a house he and Sakura painted and decorated and breathed life into together. The dull pain above his prosthetic doesn’t hurt so much anymore. Spring is coming and with it new hope and new happiness. Naruto couldn’t wish for more.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i have a [tumblr](https://sasdyke.tumblr.com)
> 
> let me know what you thought. big love to everyone who got spammed with this, mostly vera and dani.


End file.
